Miyuki Murakami
Miyuki Murakami (むらかみミユキ Murakami Miyuki) was a Jōnin level shinobi from Kagegakure's famed Murakami clan. Background Miyuki was born into the Murakami clan as the eldest daughter of Hanabi and Gofuku and was praised by all as the best of her generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the Murakami clan, Miyuki's prowess far outshone their own. At age 6, she graduated from the Academy at the top of her class, mastered the Ketsugan at age 8, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 9, and became a Jōnin at age 14. She was praised highly by her father, who saw the family's future in her, inadvertently neglecting his son, Daisuke. However, during this time Miyuki showed great affection towards her little brother, spending many afternoons playing with him as well as helping him with his training. At some point, Miyuki encountered Yashagorō. The former expressed his intentions to destroy Kagegakure and attempted to kill Miyuki in an attempt to gain the Ketsugan, however Miyuki trapped him in a genjutsu and severely injured him. When the Murakami began conspiring to overthrow the Kurakage, Miyuki was chosen as one of the negotiators to attempt to reach an agreement with the Kage Council. However, a peaceful agreement to the conflict could not be reached, so the Kage Council arranged to send the Murakami Clan to their deaths in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, unbeknownst to the Murakami. On the night of the clan's massacre, Miyuki fought against Haganegakure with the rest of her clan, slaying 40 ninja from Hagane's First Company with relative ease. When Hagane brought in two battalions to crush the Murakami, she fought valiantly against them, killing one fifth of the enemy alongside her fellow clansmen. However, she was eventually worn down by the Hagane ninja, and was later killed by Hitsushi, a Jōnin who possessed a transplated Ketsugan. Personality Miyuki was a kind, loving, and cheerful person who was always willing to help others. She was a caring older sister, spending time with Daisuke even when their father did not. Also, despite being an extremely powerful shinobi, Miyuki had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to. Abilities From a very young age, Miyuki excelled in all areas of shinobi combat, easily scoring top marks in academy tests; even her teachers said that her progress required little help. From the few battles she has been seen fighting, she has been shown to be an immensely powerful ninja. This was exampled when, during her first mission as a Jōnin, she was able to incapacitate four ninja of Chūnin rank or higher with a simple Wind Release Technique. Taijutsu Despite not being her favored area of combat, Miyuki possessed very high-level taijutsu skills. This was demonstrated during one of her missions as a Jōnin, when she knocked out several high level ninja using taijutsu. Miyuki had an equally impressive speed, being able to attack an opponent with such speed that all they saw was a blur before being struck. Her speed was so great that Hitsuchi had to question if she was using the Body Flicker Technique during their fight. Ninjutsu Miyuki was highly adept at all of the Murakami Clan's techniques, along with the Ketsugan. As traditional to the Murakami Clan, Miyuki specialized in Wind Release techniques. The strength of her Wind Release: Air Cutter was often compared to a tornado. She also could use Fire and Water techniques such as Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Kenjutsu Miyuki was a master practitioner of kenjutsu. She received one of the Murakami clan's swords, the Tenshiken, when she was 6, and quickly gained adroit swordsmanship skills. Her skill with a sword was such that, even in her youth, she could decapitate several training dummies so quickly, it appeared as if their heads simply dropped off. She could manipulate her sword with her Ketsugan, being able to levitate it and cast it at an opponent, and channel Chi chakra into it, amongst other things. Ketsugan Miyuki was a true master of the Ketsugan, having fully matured it when whe was eight years old. She would first observe her opponent, taking note of their chakra nature and their quality of chakra. Miyuki could cause paralysis simply by looking at her opponent, something only achieved by the best of Ketsugan wielders. Her genjutsu prowess was vastly increased with it, causing profound mental trauma for the targets of her genjutsu. She could keep her Ketsugan activated near-constantly, due to having trained with it so much. Stats Legacy After Daisuke's battle with Hitsushi, Tako retrieved Daisuke and tended to his wounds. Tako then explained to Daisuke the history of the Murakami clan, telling him how Miyuki had tried to negotiate with the Kage Council, but failed, and later died as a result of the Kage Council's plan to exterminate the Murakami. Trivia *Miyuki (深雪) means "deep snow" Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles